The wrong one
by nolabell66
Summary: Bray and his followers hope to bring a new world forth. He just needs a vessel to do so.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of dipping water and the cold wake her. She jolts up, sure she would be in a hospital. Her last memory was the car hitting her, the sound of broken glass. And that hissing noise, her head had hit the steering wheel. She fought to not blackout. She had to find her cell phone, she had to call for help.

She took the back roads home from work. It helped her to winded down. She worked three to eleven, which she was starting to hate. She felt like all she did was work and sleep. There wasn't time for much else.

So she liked the back roads. She turned up the radio and could just let all the tension of the day fade away. In all the nights she drove home that way she almost never saw a car. She really didn't see the car that hit her. It came from no where.

"You are awake," she tried to follow where the voice was come from. Her eyes searched the dark. She pulled herself forward, she looked down to her feet. She reached down her leg, finding a chain at her ankle. "Shit."

"Where," Amber's voice was hoarse.

"I didn't think you would wake up." Amber looked toward the voice again. The figure moved closer. A girl probably the same age as her came into force. She was wearing a white nightgown. Amber realized she was wearing the same one.

"What is your name?"

"Haley," she could hear her voice break, "not that it matters."

"I'm Amber," she cleared her throat. Haley started crying, "how long have you been here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Listen, calm down," Amber moved closer to her. Amber hoped she could give her information. Tell her where she was, how she got there.

"Yeah," Haley laughed, "you have no idea, where you are, or what is coming." Amber tried to get her feet under her, but her legs were like jello. She took a deep breathe sitting herself up. Pain ripped through her.

Both turned hearing a door open. Amber noticed the light was coming from above. Four people came down a staircase. Amber used the light coming in to look around. They were in a basement. The floor was concrete. The chain on her ankle was attached to the wall. There wasn't anything else in the room.

Haley backed up crawling her legs up, Amber turned hearing her sobs. A figure stood in front of Amber blocking the light. "I knew you would wake up." Amber tried to see the face talking to her. She could make out a bread and what seemed like long hair. She heard another walking to the center pull a string. A light bud hanging from the ceiling came on.

Amber couldn't take the light. She covered her eyes. "How," she tried to speak again. She tried to remember. There were no sirens, but people where there pulling her from the car. What about the car that hit her? Why was she chained? Who were theses man? Why was Haley so upset?

Three other man stood, one seemed bigger than the other. Amber kept her eyes down. Her head hurt, her eyes watered from the light. "Such a pretty face," she pulled away from his touch. Her reaction made him chuckle. His attention turned to Haley, she cried harder as he moved closer. "My girl," he moved down close to her.

"Please," Haley cried.

"Oh," the man laughed, "this is not my doing. I only go by what I am told." His hand went up, and the three man moved close to him. He stood nodding at them.

Two of the man went to Amber's side. One was darker compacted with long dark hair. The other was a bit smaller, they settled on either side. While the third made his moved toward Haley. "No," she sobbed backing herself as far as she could away from them. "It's not fair, why!"

Amber sat as quiet as she could. Theses man were big, to big to fight. Plus she was chained to a wall. She knew somethings awful was about to happen. Haley knew and had most likely seen it before. "Child," the bearded one barked, "it is just not you! You are not the one!" Amber bit her lip trying to hold a sob in. She glanced over see something shiny.

"No," Haley howled again.

"Don't toy with her," the bearded man warned. The other man only nodded, holding up what now Amber could tell was a knife. Her heart started to race.

"This is just part of life," Amber hadn't noticed the bearded man was in her face again. "Those who are chosen, and thoses," he glanced back toward Haley, "who are not." He stood, the other two looked up at him. "You are part of the new way. We all are," his arms reached out. "I have been told, I have seen. And you Amber are the vessel." Ambers almost gasped, hearing him call her by her name. "You are choose, just like Roman, Seth and Dean." Amber looked around trying to figure out who was who. "She rest tonight and comes up tomorrow," he instructed them. He turned making his way back up the stairs.

Once she was sure he was gone, she tuned to the smaller of the two sitting with her, "what," it was all she could get out.

"Bray was told," he gave her a smile.

"Told what?"

"You are the one to bring the new world," the other spoke.

"His name is Bray," Amber asked, they both nodded.

"They are crazy," Haley screamed, "you rapist sick fucks!"

"Dean just do it," one of the man whispered. Amber turned her head.

"Shame," Dean moved close set to Haley, "she gave amazing blow jobs."

"Dean," the bigger man said.

"Roman, he likes it's too much," the other said. Amber was fighting to stay calm. She had to remember things, figure out where she was.

"Just don't watch, Seth," Roman said.

Haley kicked and spit at Dean. He flapped her on her stomach, Amber looked down at her feet. Roman and Seth seemed not able to watch either. Amber knew what he was doing by her screams and his grunts. "Fuck," Dean finally yelled out. Haley seems to be still only sobs came from her. Dean zipped his pants up. "Either you two want a last go," he called.

"Dean," Roman barked. Amber noticed they seemed upset.

"What ever," Dean waved them off. Amber turned her head seeing Haley laying there. Their eyes met, Amber's tears ran. Dean crawled over her lifting her head aaup by her hair. Haley never took her eyes off Amber as the knife ran through her neck. Amber's mouth fall open but no scream came up. Dean tossed her head down, he stood up. Roman and Seth never lifted their heads.

"Is it over," Seth asked.

"No," Dean sounded indifferent, "she still making noise." They could hear the choking gurgling sound coming from Haley. Her body still fighting to breath, as she choked on her own blood. "Oh for fuck sakes die," he rolled her over driving the knife in her chest.

Amber broke down in sobs and screams. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be here. She put her hands to her head closing her eyes rocking back and forth. "Shut up," Dean was in her face. "If you know what is good for you shut up!"

"Dean," Roman grabbed him. Dean looked at Roman, he took a deep breathe.

"Here," Seth pulled a blanket over her. "Tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah," Dean stood wrapping the knife on his pant leg, "tomorrow will be much better." Roman and Seth stood and all three went back up the stairs.

Amber crawled into a ball, she couldn't look where Haley still laid. Who was she, how did she get here? People had to be looking for her. What did he mean new world? How as she chosen? He said she was a vessel. It was all to much. Another wave of tears hit her. She sat up wrapping her face. She looked over at Haley, her eyes frozen open. Amber crawled toward her. She reached over closing her eyes, "sorry," Amber whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber woke up, it was still dark, and Haley's body was still on the mattress next to her. Her skin had turned grey her lips blue. A reminder of what Amber fate might be. She listening hearing muffled voices and footsteps above her. Her throat burning from being dry. Her body still ached, and she felt too weak to stand.

Amber had worked at the shell shack for two years. It wasn't great but it paid the bills. Part bar part restaurant, it a small out of way place. A place everyone knew everyone. Amber knew if she didn't show up for work people would be looking for her. Her car had to be found by now.

She hadn't seen anyone following her. She didn't even see the car that hit her. It had to be them. Was that how that got Haley? Whose house was this? Was it in a neighborhood? If people were close they had to hear screaming. Haley screams played in Amber mind and that empty look on her face. Her eyes going dead before her body followed.

Amber tried to remember the things Bray said. None made sense. She wondered how many other had been chained to this wall. Had Haley witnesses the same her first night here?

The light flooded in from above again. Amber held her hand up trying to block the light. "Ok," Amber felt her hand being pulled in front of her. Her wrist were placed in handcuffs. The chain from her ankle was taken off. "Come," Bray offered his hand,Amber reached up letting him pulling to her feet. She took a breath as she tried to bałance herself. He seemed to wait, knowing she was shaky.

Amber's legs screamed at her as she climbed the stairs, they seemed endless. She didn't know how long she had been down there. She was kept in the dark so time all blended together.

The smell of food hit her nose, it almost made her sick. Than she realized how hungry she was. Her stomach made a loud growl. Bray lead her into a dining room, "Come sit," she was placed in a chair at a long dining room table. It was decorated with a silk tablecloth and candles. It looked so formal.

Bray undid her handcuffs. Amber held on the the chair arms. The three man entered the room all carrying plates. Amber eyes moved to the place sitting in front of her. They were white plates with gold trim, good China. It was opposite from where she had been kept. She never imagined the house above her would look so clean and well kept. The walls had wallpaper, and the windows were covered in heavy curtains that looked expensive.

"Dean will you please help service?"

"Of course," Dean smiled standing taking the plate next to him.

"We all know your name, but we haven't been introduced. This is Dean, Roman and Seth. And I am Bray." He sat with a twisted smile on his face. "Since you have not been up and about, we will start you on soup." Bray placed a bowl in front of Amber. With shaky hands she reached for a spoon, "no," Bray yelled slapping her hand," this one!" He shoved a spoon in her hand. Amber took the spoon glancing around the table. Roman and Seth kept their eyes down, Dean had a grin on his face. He looked happy Bray had scolded her. She remembered the look on his face as he stood over Haley.

Everyone started eating and Amber followed. She looked around trying to find a door. She could only see the kitchen. There were windows all around but cover in heavy curtains. There was no way anyone could see in. Amber could only guess it was evening. She heard no outside noise. "After dinner," Bray wiped his mouth, "we will start getting ready." Panic hit Amber, ready? Ready for what?

….

Amber stood in a all white bathroom, in front of an iron cast tub. Bray ran his hand through the water, "nice and warm," he reached over, taking a small bottle, dropping a few drops of liquid. He stood pulling the strips to Amber nightgown down, it fall to the floor. He lead her to the tub, Amber stepped in. She breathed in the warm water the smell of whatever Bray had added to the water.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Bray took a clothe placing it in the water, than ringing it out. Than he started washing Amber's back. "You are strong, that is why you were picked. But like everyone this world has given you bad habits. We will break these," he smiled. Amber watched him take a razor in his hand. Amber eyes went wide. Bray took her leg from the water. He gently ran the razor over her leg. Amber fouced on a drop of water crawling down the wall. She held her breath as the razor moved over her leg. Bray let one down and took the other. "Have to stay clean," Bray put the razor in the water shaking it. "Wash away all this world has put on you." Amber closed her eyes as the razor moved from her legs to between them.

"How did you find me," Amber asked still watching the drop of water.

"Oh, you were easy," Bray took the razor out laying down, taking a towel drying his hand. "You are a creature of habit," he grabbed a big towel, holding it out. Amber slowly stood, Bray wrapped the towel around her. "We just watch, I knew Haley had fallen." Amber almost heard sadness in his voice. Bray took a new white nightgown. "It was time to move on," he helped her into it. "I think," he stopped and a smile came to his face. "I know you are the one."

Amber wanted to scream hit him. None of that would work, there were three other man. She couldn't fight them. She had to say alive, people would be looking for her. It might take time but she would get out. She was not going to be one a stain on a mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, Roman and Seth stood in front of a bed. The room was lit in candles. If Amber wasn't so terrified she would have laughed. The room was a tie between a bad horror film and prom night. Bray lead her to the bed. Amber knew what was coming next. She hoped it would be quick.

Bray stood smiling, "we ask here tonight that all things old be washed away. And a new way brought forth." Dean smirked and Roman and Seth looked to be serious. Bray pulled Amber toward the three man. "What is done here tonight is sacred." Seth took Amber by the hand, she blinked back tears.

They laid her down, the bed was big. It was four post and a cherry wood. Amber looked at the ceiling, it was popcorn designed. She counted each little piece. She kept counting as she felt hands move up her nightgown. She kept counting as her legs were pulled apart. She counted through each one of them. She counted through the pain, the humiliation, and the fear of it.

"Roman," Amber heard Brays voice. It felt like she was coming back from a dream, only her body told her it was no dream. "Help her down stairs." Amber's body was lifted up. She felt tired and weak. She didn't ever care if he dropped her.

Roman carried her down the steps placing her on the mattress. Amber crawled up, looking across the room. Haley was gone. Amber wondered what they did with her. Would anyone find what was left? Would her loved one ever know what happened?

Footsteps came down the stairs. "Here," she felt something cold, "it helps." Seth knelt down next to her hold an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He put it in Amber's hand. Amber sheepishly put it between her legs. "It will get better."

"Clearly you have never been raped," Amber snapped.

"But you are the one," Seth said. Amber didn't have it in her to fight with him. She felt a blanket come around her shoulders.

"It's her first night," Roman said, "she needs rest."

….

Amber wasn't sure how long she slept. She was shaken awake, "come on," she pulled herself up. She had passed out with the ice pack Seth gave her. "Eat," Dean shoved a plate in her face. Amber turned her head. "Eat," his voice was louder this time. Amber took the plate.

"What day is it," Amber asked between bites.

"Doesn't matter," Dean answered, "time means nothing, cause time is part of the old world. They are slaves to time." Amber just stared at him. Dean broke out laughing. "Let me give you the rundown." He moved next to Amber, she turned away from him. "Bray is bat shit crazy," Dean said with a smile. "He believe he shit he spews, and Seth and Roman eat it up." Amber glanced at him.

"And you," she asked,

"I," Dean grabbed her face turning it toward him, "I just like have my choice of girls. See Bray believes one of us will get you pregnant and that baby starts his new world. You are number ten." Amber went wide eyed. Ten, nine before her. "They don't get pregnant, by the next moon, he gets rid of them." Dean smiled, "like your old room mate Haley." Amber sat quite, "and don't think telling Bray anything will help you. I have been here far longer I know how he works." He moved closer to her, "lay down." Amber closed her eyes. "Lay down," he repeated. Amber let herself fall back. "Good girl," Dean crawled over her moved her legs apart. Amber muffled her scream as he forced himself in her. She crawled at the mattress wishing he would finish.

"Really," Dean said standing zipping his pants up, "I am doing you a favor. You don't get pregnant and well." Amber don't move didn't speak. "Rest up, it will be dinner soon, than bath time," Amber could hear his mocking voice move up the stairs.

…

Just as the night before Bray bathed and shaved Amber. All the while rumbling his Sermon. He dried her dressing her the gown and leading her to the room again. Amber took notes, there were two other rooms, both doors closed. The house had a basement first and second floor. She hadn't been able to see much of the outside.

Bray gave some version of a prayer. And Amber laid down, there was no point in screaming or fighting. She couldn't help the tears that slide down her cheeks. She tried to think of anything else. Placing she had been, movies she had seen, books she read. Anything to take her away from where she was.

"Can you walk," Seth asked. Amber wiped her face standing. "I will help you." Seth took her hand walking her back to the basement. He locked the chain, Amber watched where he put the key.

" Can I have another blanket," Amber asked, "it gets really cold."

"I have to ask," Seth answered.

"How long have you been here," Amber asked, he didn't seem mean sprites like Dean.

"Bray found me at the gym," Seth answered. "He has shown us so much. It will be better, when it all happens." Amber wanted to shake her head, laugh at him. She could hear in his voice he truly believed.

Maybe that made him worse than Dean. Faith, belief can changed everything. It can make the un normal, normal. It makes you do things, sometimes unspeakable things. But when these things are given a purpose, you can justify it. "What day is it," Amber asked.

"We don't keep track of the days," Seth smiled. "Soon time won't mean anything."

"If Bray, knows," Amber guarded her words, "why won't he."

"Oh no," Seth shook his head, "Bray is above us. He give his knowledge to us. Than we can carry it on. Once the new world comes, things like sex won't matter." Amber sat listening, "cause we will be on a different level."

Amber wonder how long it took to twist his mind. What was he like before. He almost was child like. What made him believe? "So will Bray teach me," Amber asked.

"If it happens," Seth answered, "if you are the vessel we need than you will know."

"I see," Amber managed to smile.

"I have to go," Seth stood, "you are still of this world. Bray says to be careful."

Careful, what did they have to worry about, Amber wondered. "Woman can be evil." Seth looked down when he said it, as if he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Women are evil, the thought made Amber laugh. It was the oldest story. Woman cause man to do bad things. Woman bodies, beauty, everything about them made man lose their senses. She wonder how Bray came to his thinking. Was he raised this way? Some T.V. Show, book he read, song he heard? Or was it an abusive mother, some girl who rejected him?

Amber lied there thinking, that was all there was to do. Think and wait, they had taking the guessing out of what was coming next.


	4. Chapter 4

The light hit Amber face, she held her hand up. It seemed to early. "Come on," Dean unlocked the chain. He pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the stairs. Amber made her way up the stairs.

"What time is it," she asked, it seemed earlier than the normal time she was brought up. She asked out of habit, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Time means nothing," Dean spun her around, "playtime." He smiled dragging her through the kitchen. "Bray is out shopping for groceries," Dean said, "better hope he doesn't see something else he likes." Dean laughed taking her to the stairs.

Dean brought Amber to his bedroom, it was the room next to the one she was normally in. "You are nice," Dean walked around her as she stood, "on your knees." Amber looked at him wide eyed, "come on," Dean snapped pointing in front of him.

"No," Amber said.

"No," Dean grabbed her hair, "no," he pushed her hard. Amber fall, Dean had her hair again pulling her to her knees. His crouch was in her face, she closed her eyes as he undid his pants. "Bite me," Dean pulled her head forward, "I will knock your teeth out."

"Dean," Amber turned seeing Roman standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to get my dick sucked," Dean shoved Amber back. Roman moved toward Amber helping her up.

"She can't be up here, not yet," Roman held Amber's wrist.

"Bray won't know," Dean protested, "she might like it," he smirked.

"You know what will happen if Bray finds out," Roman barked.

"You going to tell," Dean flopped on one of the three beds.

"No," Roman sighed, "I am taking her back."

…..

Roman locked the chain, "thank you," Amber said as he stood. "He."

"Dean is still lost," Roman started, "but he will change, we all will."

"I know, I hope," Amber said, Roman turned back to her. It was the first time any of them said something like that. They normal screamed cried, never trying to understand. "I mean I don't know everything, just the little that Bray has said. But I hope I am the one." Roman sat down, "I mean this world can be hard and cruel, and if I can help make something better." Roman smiled, "you have alway been kind to me." Amber slowly reached for his hand. Roman watched as she lead her hand over his. Her skin was soft, he smiled at how small her hand was compared to his.

"Dean won't bother you again," Roman said.

"Thank you again," Amber said, she slowly pulled her hand away.

…

Bray ranted through dinner, Dean glared at Amber the whole time. "The day can not come quick enough," Bray yelled, "Five man, taken for nothing." Bray had read a new article that five man had been found murdered. Each one dumped along the road. Amber moved the food on her plate. "Some savage," Bray seemed like he might cry. "The things they to."

Amber noticed Seth watching her. She hold his glazes, he looked away. "This is why," Bray continued

"Bet it is a woman," Dean spoke, "I mean what else could make a man willy go somewhere. They didn't fight. Only woman have that power." A smirk came to Deans face, "right Seth." Seth put his fork down, folding his hands in his lap.

"Seth," Bray called him. Seth kept his head down. Amber felt uneasy.

"I mean he can't help it," Dean said, "she is here, and the draw they have."

"Seth," Bray barked, causing everyone to jump, "I can see the guilt and shame in your face."

"I," his voice shook. "It was a dream, I didn't mean it."

"Witch," Bray grabbed Amber by her hair, causing her to scream. "You invade their dreams causing them to do unholy things." Bray pulled Amber from her chair. He grabbed the broom, laying it in front of the fire place. "Roman start to fire!" Roman didn't move, "now!" Roman got up doing as told, "I will cast out the demons." Bray pushed Amber down forcing her to kneel in the broom stick in front of the fire. "We will drive them out," Bray held is hands out, "leave my home, leave this girl." Amber cried between the pain in her knees and the heat from the fire. She knelt what seemed like only inches from it. "That is it child," Bray stoked her hair. "They do not own you." Amber cried harder, it was the first time she had.

All this madness seemed to come on her at once. This wasn't a bad dream. There was no way out. She would most likely die here. Once they had used her up. And even if she was found, taking back to her life, what was there? She couldn't go back, pick up where she left off. There was no coming back from this. She didn't want to give in, break, but it seemed the only way.

Amber whole body hurt, she was covered in sweat. If she fall forward she would laid face first in the fire. She shook trying to stay up right. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"I know," Bray patted her head. "Come," he held his hand out, helping her up. "Look at me," he brushed the hair from her face, "you are clean, they are burned in the fire." Bray help her up, taking her up the stairs, to the bath.

…..

Roman and Dean stood in the backyard, burying the ashes from the fire as Bray ordered. "I can't keep covering for you," Roman tossed dirt over the small hole. Amber wasn't the first girl Roman had saved from Dean.

"Roman," Dean laughed, "we believe different."

"You don't believe," Roman said.

"Than why don't you tell Bray," Dean shook his head.

"You know what will happen," Roman tossed the shovel, "he almost beat you to death last time."

"Why do you believe him," Dean asked.

"Because," Roman picked the shovel up, "I just to, the same way you don't."

"Than why protect me," Dean asked.

"Cause you are my friend, my brother and I know you are good," Roman answered, "we all see it." Dean didn't say anything just finished covering the hole. "Even though you did what you did tonight." Dean still said nothing. Yes, he knew the reaction Bray would have.

Two nights before he woke up to the sounds of moans. Dean turned seeing Seth hand moving under his blanket. His eyes slammed shut, mouth open. Bray believed masturbation was a sin. Dean knew Bray would blame Amber. "You are lucky he didn't punish Seth," Roman pulled Dean from his thoughts.

"Let's go," Dean only turned headed back to the house.

Roman worried about Dean. He was the last to come to the house. Bray had found him at a liquor store. At the time he lived in the back room. No family no job nothing. At first he seemed to fit right in. But than Roman realized he was lying to Bray. Dean didn't believe, but Roman couldn't tell Bray. He knew with enough time, Dean would turn. And Dean needed this the most.

Than when Bray stayed finding the woman, Dean got worst. He was mean and rough with them. He never had a problem getting rid of them. It didn't bother him at all. At times Roman thought he enjoyed it.

But Roman knew it would change. With the new world, people will be kind. They won't hurt each other. There will be no more fear, just love. This was just part of bringing it forth. Bray had explained it all. His wisedom and gifts would bring it to be. And all the ugliness would be gone.

….

Amber laid on her mattress, Bray had taken pity and sent her back to the basement after her bath. She could feel the heat coming from her arms and face.

She hated Dean, even more than before. The other two just seemed mindless. Dean was evil he enjoyed this. He was hateful and mean.

Amber closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep. "Hey," the voice woke her. It was still dark. "Hey." Amber sat up.

"Seth," she whispered.

"Here," he held his hand out, "Roman said they help." He placed two small pills in her hand, "aspirin." Seth handed her a glass of water. "And here is some aloe." He pulled a bottle from his pants. Amber took it.

"Thank you."

"I had to kneel," Seth said, Amber watched him as she took the aspirin.

"Sorry, I got you in trouble," Amber whispered. "Dean is upset with me."

"He can be mean," Seth looked over his shoulder. "But I shouldn't have," Seth stopped, "it is just you are so pretty," Amber smiled, "I think about you a lot."

"Me too," Amber said gently rubbing the aloe on her arms. "If you, well if that happens again." She stopped trying to read his face. "Come to me."

"But Bray doesn't," Seth bit his lip.

"I know but I don't want you to get in trouble. Dean comes down here," Amber said, she moved a little closer to Seth. "I know why you need me."

"Bray picked you, well he was told," Seth whispered.

"But how did he know where to find me," Amber questioned.

"He saw you at the park," Seth answered. Amber thought back, she jogged in the park. She never saw him, but then again she never pay much attention. Amber just wondered how he found the rest out.

Amber knew Seth would talk. She had seen him looking at her. It wasn't the look Dean face. He looked at her like a piece of meat. And Roman was still very standoffish of her. He kept a wall up not wanting to get to close. But Seth reminded her of a school boy. He would be easy. She was pretty sure if she could convince Seth and Roman she believed this bullshit things would fall in line.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman placed the plate in his hand. Dean was a sleep and Roman wanted to keep him away from Amber. There was just something about her that was different from the others.

Amber was sitting up when Roman got to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want the light on," he asked.

"No," Amber answered, "it hurts my eyes." Roman sat next to her, "here," he handed her the plate.

"Thank you," Amber took it. She took the sandwich Roman made her.

"Sorry," Roman said. Amber wasn't sure what he was sorry for. All the things they had done to her or what he was going to do to her.

"For what," Amber put the sandwich down.

"The fire," Riman answered, "I knew Dean said something to make Bray mad. If I told what Dean did." Roman stopped, even in the dark Amber could tell he was upset.

"No, I actually feel better," Amber said, "I understand you are like brothers. You were just looking out for them." She could feel him looking at her even in the dark.

"You are not like the others," his voice was low. "Oh please be the one."

"I really want to be," Amber whispered. She felt him move closer. "I know why Bray picked you," Amber reached for his hand. "You are strong, and you are loyal and in any world that is hard to find." Roman reached up letting his hand bush her cheek. He moved his hand to the back of her head, gently pulling her toward him. His lips pushed against hers, they were soft. He had never kissed any of the girls. He almost forgot what it felt like.

Amber let him take control. He kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to him. She felt his hands moving under her nightgown. Both hands finding her breast. She pulled back, "should," she could see his eyes.

"Do you want to," his voice sounded different. Amber wonder if the old him, the one before Bray had clouded his mind.

"I do," Amber bit her lip, "but I don't want to upset Bray."

"No, we won't tell, I won't tell," Roman kissed her again. Her hands moved around his neck. He laid her back, kissing her neck, down her chest. Her legs wrapped around him, he continued to move down her body. Amber's heart raced, Roman placed kisses across her hip bone. She looked down at him, their eyes meeting before he dropped between her legs. Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress trying to keep quiet. Roman tongue run over her, Amber's hip came off the mattress. "Damn," Amber moaned out. Her thighs tighten around his head. She bit her lip trying to keep quiet. Roman watches as she arched her back up off the mattress and strangled cry came from her. He had forgotten what it felt like to make someone cum. There was a power and satisfaction in it. He kissed his way back up her body. A thin layer of sweat covered her. He undid his pants moving them down. Her eyes still closed and chest heaving. He slide into her, it felt so different. Her body welcomed him, she wanted this. He moaned as his hips became flash with hers. He looked into her eyes, they weren't full of fear or tears. Lust and want looked back at him. She reached her hand up touching his cheek. Roman kissed her their bodies found a rhythm. They swallowed each other's moans, as they both fall over the edge.

Roman caught his breathe. He had never done this. Guilt hit him for a minute. He shouldn't do this. But she seemed to be the one. She had to be, Roman couldn't bear if Bray said there was another.

"You,ok," Amber asked.

"Yeah," Roman ran his hands through his hair.

"I am sorry," Amber fixed her nightgown. "I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want you to feel bad."

"I don't," Roman looked at her, "I mean, I just have never." Roman fixed his clothes. "You are just different," he kissed her forehead.

"I hope it is a good different," Amber smiled.

"It is," Roman stood. Most girls didn't want hear Bray, or even try to embrace this. But Amber seemed to understand. Some of the other girls would try to seduce them, or turn them against Bray. This didn't feel like that. "I have to go."

"Ok," Amber pulled herself up to him, "goodnight."

…..

Roman climbed into his bed, Seth and Dean were asleep in their. He tossed his arm behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, you had alone time with the chosen one," Dean voice made Roman sit start up.

"Jesus Dean," Roman hissed making sure Seth was still asleep.

"Bray did good this time, she is pretty hot," Dean chuckled, "wish she put up more from a fight."

"Bray was told about her," Roman barked. "She doesn't fight because she knows. And I suggest you get in line. Things are changing." Roman gave Dean a shove. Dean watched Roman lay back down. He sat for a minute. Roman had never talked to him that way, Roman said these things about any if the others.

Dean got up going back to his bed. Something was different, either she was as crazy as the other, if she was a bigger con artist than him.

…

Amber laid in the dark. It was amazing the things going through your mind when you had nothing but your thoughts. She wondered if anyone was looking for her. She wondered about the other girls, at this point someone had to put things together. Young girls gone missing. She couldn't remember hearing anything in the news. There had been a missing person poster of a girl, they had posted by her work. Amber had only glanced, now she wished she looked closer. But that is way people did, they were caught in their own world. Everyone was in a hurry, their own worries in their mind. She hoped that someone missed her, wondered what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean took the plate for Amber. Roman watched him as he started for the basement door. Dean went down closing the door behind him. He saw Amber sitting up waiting. He dropped the plate in front of her. She didn't move for it, just looked up at him. "So," Dean walked around her, "you think if you get Roman on your side." Dean came back in front of her, stopping. Amber only looked up at him. She came to her knees. Dean narrowed his eyes at her. She hands moved to his pants, she held his gaze as she undid his pants. Her hands moved his pants down, she reached in taking him in her hands. He gasped as she stroked her hand up and down. She took her eyes off of him closing them running her tongue over him. Dean grabbed her head forcing her to looking at him, "no teeth," she gave a smiling lower her head.

Dean closed his eyes losing himself in her mouth. She moaned taking him in and out. His hands grabbed handful of her hair. It made her move faster, she gripped his thighs. "That's it," Dean moaned, he looked down at her through hazy eyes. Her big eyes looking back up at him. He could feel his legs buckling, he let go in her mouth. She swallowed and licked him, she finally pulled away with a satisfied grin on her face.

Dean pulled his pants up trying to find his composure. It had been so long since any woman gave herself willing to him. "Well look at you," he finally spoke, "just making friends all over."

"I knew that is what you wanted," Amber shrugged.

"Honey you where on my dick before I got down the stairs," Dean squad down in her face, "all alone down here," he got an evil grin on his face. "Getting fucked by three guys a day isn't enough?" Amber only stared him in the eye. "Only thing different about you is you are a willing whore." Dean stood kicking the plate. He walked back up the stairs, before the door he stopped. "I am not stupid sweetheart, I know what you are up to."

…

Seth folded laundry lost in his own thoughts. He watched Roman walk in. He had heard him and Dean the night before. "Roman," Seth stopped what he was doing. "Do you really think." Roman came closer to him.

"I do," he answered, he knew without Seth saying what he wa talking about.

"I like her," Seth admitted.

"Seth," Roman stopped him.

"You see it," Seth said. Roman rolled his head back.

"We have to wait," Roman said. "If it happens, than we know."

"I wish Bray would talk to her."

"He knows and we have to trust that," Roman smiled.

"But Dean is so mean," Seth shook his head.

"I told him to leave her alone," Roman looked at Seth. "Just remember when it happens things will be different. We will all be different."

"I know," Seth smiled at the thought. "Because we made something pure, and it is foreseen." Roman nodded.

"It that will reach out, when this baby comes it will bring all that love with it." Roman smiled.

"I hope," Seth stopped not sure of himself. "I just don't want Dean to mess this up."

"He won't," Roman stopped, "not again."

There had been a girl she was the fifth one. She was pregnant, it was going to happen. Bray had let her come upstairs. She still cried all the time. Her crying made Dean mad. He would scream at her to shut up. Roman tired to calm her. She always cried she would rather be dead than going through this. One night after dinner while he and Seth cleaned the table. Dean took her from the table. As they washed dishes they heard a scream. They found Dean standing at the top of the basement stairs, she was at the bottom, dead. Dean said she throw herself. But Roman never believed him.

"It will be better, Seth," Roman reached for his shoulder, "it will for everyone."

….

Amber listen for the door, she slowly stood. She started feeling her way around the room, as far as her chain would reach. She came across a small door, she felt for some way to open it. She managed to pry the door open. It had to have been a storage area, it was not very big. Amber looked inside it lead to nothing. She closed the door, continued to search. She kept feeling along the brick wall. Her fingers felt the edge of a loose brick. She looked to see where it was in place to her mattress. She started working her fingers along the edge.

Amber knew she had to find a way out. Dean wasn't stupid and even sex and blow jobs weren't going to win him over. She might be able to win Bray over but Dean would always find away. This had become a battle between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth crept down the the stairs. He opened the basement door as quiet as he could. He slowly walked down the stairs. "Hey," Amber greeted him with a smile. "Couldn't sleep?" Seth set down next to her.

"I had a dream," Seth said.

"Was it a good one?"

"Yeah," Seth smiled, "you were upstairs with us. It was so nice and happy."

"That is a nice dream," Amber letting out a deep breathe. "Maybe one day."

"Two weeks," Seth said, Amber looked at him, not sure what he was saying. "In two weeks we will know. The moon will be here," Seth said.

"I have been here three weeks," Amber asked. Seth nodded.

"I mark on a paper I hide," Seth answers. Amber's mind raced, she was trying to remember her last period. Was she late already? Time had become nothing down there. "I don't," Seth stopped. Amber knew what would happen if in two weeks she wasn't pregnant.

"We will see," Amber laid her hand in his shoulder, "isn't that what Bray says?" They both went quite. "How did he find you?"

"Gym," Seth answered, "he said he saw I was searching, searching for a purpose. He was right. I lived for all the wrong things." Amber sat listening. She wondered if his family looked for him, if they knew his new life. "Roman was a delivery driver."

"Well, I am glad I am here," Amber hoped she said convincing.

"You are," Seth asked.

"Yeah," Amber smiled, "I met you, all of you. Hopefully I get to be part of something." Seth moved closer, he was forced on her month. He leaned in bushing her lips with his. She let him, not moving either way. He moved himself closer, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her moving them back on the mattress. Amber let him do what he wanted, moaning to his touch. Finally wrapping her legs around him. She let her mind go and her body take over.

"Oh god," Seth groaned into her neck, as he tried not to fall on her. Amber ran her fingers up and down his back.

"You ok," she whispered.

"It has just been awhile since, I felt." He stopped almost sounding embarrassed.

"Oh," Amber's brain registered. "I guess because it was just us, I could relax more." Seth sat up.

"I wish I could stay longer," Seth said standing.

"I understand," Amber nodded. "I will see you later." Seth looked back at her several times as he made his way up the stairs. Amber laid back tossing her arm over her head. She laughed out loud. With all of Brays preaching with female lore still ruled.

…..

Dean sat at dinner watching Amber. She sat listening to Bray. She had all the motions. Dean shook his head. He was sure she wasn't buying anything Bray went on about. Maybe it was the fact she showed no fear. She didn't react. Or that she thought she was the smartest one here.

"I have seen a vision," Bray leaned on the table. Amber bit her lip. "We will need to totally rebuild."

"But it hasn't," Seth spoke up.

"Seth," Bray pounded his fest. "One is not enough. Tomorrow you and Roman will go. I have another." Dean smirked looking at Amber.

"So she is not the one," Dean kept his eyes on Amber.

"There are more," Bray answered, "the test will tell us." Amber closed her eyes. Time had ran out. Seth gave Roman a look. Roman only nodded.

"I will get the rabbit," Dean stood.

Rabbits hadn't been used to test for pregnancy since the sixties. Amber watched him walk away from the table. She couldn't react, she had to stay calm. "Come," Bray stood taking Amber's hands. She spun as he lead her up the stairs to the bathroom.

He closed the door, "here," he handed her a cup. This was happening to fast. Amber felt like it was to soon. She couldn't think.

Amber took the cup, Bray never took his eyes off her. She sat filling the cup with urine. She cast her eyes down handing it to him. He pointed to the sink for her to wash her hands. She thought of spilling the cup but he would just have her fill a new one.

Bray lead her back down stairs. He had changed, in an odd way he had always been polite. He seemed with drawn and cold. Hardly speaking to her.

Dean, Seth, and Roman stood, a wire cage with a rabbit. Amber closed her eyes. Bray took the cup and a syringe. He filled it with her urine. syringes opened the cage lifting the rabbit out. Bray took the rabbit, injecting it. "Now we wait."

"For wait," Amber heard herself say.

"If the rabbit dies," Seth answered her. Bray looked between them.

"Roman, Seth, we have things to go over," Bray spoke. "Dean take her back."

….

Dean laughed as he locked Amber's chain. "Don't be sad," he mocked. "Maybe you will get lucky. He never kept two alive." Amber pulled her legs up. Their normal ritual of bath and sex was skipped. "Told you," Dean stood over her. She sat saying nothing her face blink. It infuriated him. He shoved her down, she didn't fight. He slapped her, still nothing. "You think you are smart," he growled. "You can turn them," he moved down to his knees. She only stared at the ceiling, no expression on her face. He undid his pants. "Stupid bitch," Dean grabbed her legs pulling her on him. He was hard and rough. She made no noise or movement. He finished shoving her away.

It was creepy and eerie how she was. Most cried begged gave promises when the reality hit them. She was doing none of that. It was like she was getting ready for something. She was separating herself from all of this.

Something in that made Dean crazier. He had to admit he liked knowing he could give them false hope. It was fun to toy with and hold their fate. There was something about Amber. No, Dean didn't believe there was a chosen one. He honestly believed Bray was some pervert who got off on watching them have sex with theses girls. Somewhere in his twisted mind it cleared him of wrongdoing. He was holy and could not partake in such acts.

But Amber was different. There had been a few who were smart and tried to get away. But it seemed Amber wanted more than just that. Maybe it was better if she was gone. She was clearly going to start trouble. Seth and Roman were already weak minded. It wouldn't take much. Plus woman had a power over man, and Dean was sure she was using it.

As Dean watched her crawl into a ball. He shivered, it hit him, she made him feel fear. Not no before had. He got the feeling that somewhere in there she was holding back. She was capable of more than just being a tease and manipulator.


	8. Chapter 8

Bray walked from the rabbit cage to the basement door. Amber didn't move as he came closer. He stood over her sure she was sleeping. He took a deep breathe, all his visions all the work he had put into this.

Amber slowly turned looking up at him. "Well good morning," Bray leaned down. Amber was almost shocked to see him. He almost never came by himself. She looked up the stairs he had closed the door behind him. "Today is a wonderful day." Amber pulled herself up, she sat eye to eye with him.

"It is," she smiled. She brought her hand from under the mattress. In her hand she held a brick. The one she had worked from the wall. Bray didn't have time to react or move. She slammed it in his face. Sending him back. Amber jumped up moving over him. The brick had made an imprint on his face almost perfectly in the middle. He coughed and blindly reached at air. His nose and been smashed in almost flat to his face and his teeth knocked out. Amber reached in his pockets finding the keys. She quickly undid her lock. She grabbed Brays arms pulling him to the base of the stairs. He struggled to breathe and talk. She laid him face down feet to the base, laying the brick under him. She moved back to the mattress wrapping the chain around her.

….

Dean wandered into the kitchen. Roman and Dean had left early that morning. Still uneasy about last night Dean looked out the window. It was a nice day. It almost made him laugh. He knew one day this would all be found out. Somehow , someone would get away. They would make a mistake. And this whole twisted thing would be revealed. They would be one the subjects of movies, books, T.V. network specials.

And what would all the neighbor think than? That was going on right next door. How could they not know, how did they not see hear anything? Their whole reality would be changed. Their world turned upside down. This house would become an attraction for kids, or the morbidly curious. And Bray, Roman, Seth and him would become boogie man.

…

Dean stood looking down into the rabbit cage. Something fate, made him look up. He made his way to the basement. He opened the door, as he looked down he saw Brays boots. "Shit," Dean hurried down the steps.

"He fall," Amber cried. Dean moved to Brays head.

"Bray," Dean tried to move him. "Come on," Dean rolled him over. Dean jumped back seeing Brays face. It was unrecognizable, his eyes swallowed shut. His face a mix of purple and blue. Dean could hear him choking gasping for air.

From nowhere he felt a pain and hit the ground. His legs was bleeding. "What," he saw Amber standing over him. She kicked him hard, causing him to fall father.

"Oh Dean," she was so calm. She moved over him sitting on his chest.

"Get off me," Dean yelled trying to move. The pain in his leg worsen.

"Did you know," Amber held up a long thin object, "bone is as shape as a knife. They make blades from ivory." Dean went wide eyed. "I cut your achilles' heel."

"You crazy bitch," Dean yelled, Amber slapped him.

"There will be no more of that." She reached behind her, finding the brick. "I kinda got to move fast." She lifted it above her head. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, hoping it would just knock him out. His eye popped open feeling his hand being smashed. "I have plans Dean," Amber moved to his other hand. "See Bray didn't watch me too good. Or I am a lot sneaker than even I knew." Dean couldn't speak the pain in his hands. He tried to lift them but couldn't.

"What," Dean managed to choke out.

"Bray is right, we need a new world." Amber stood moving to Deans knees. "I need a new start. Plus clearly the news found some of my handle work." Dean watched in horror as Amber smashed the brick down on his knee over and over. She moved to the other side. "I thought about killing you," she brought the brick down again, "a lot." Dean wished he would pass out. "But Roman and Seth are very attached to you." She spoke in between slamming the brick, "plus they are cute. And the things Roman can do with his tongue." Amber put the brick down, crawling over Dean. "Plus clearly they can't think for themselves." She grabbed the piece of bone again. "I had nothing but time down here," Amber looked at the piece if bone. "I guess you thought leaving a dead body with me would scare me?" Amber cocked her head, "no the dead are not the problem." She took a deep breath. "It's funny man want you to believe they are strong, afraid of nothing. But they all cry in the end." A smile came to her face. "Well, the last one, number five." The pain in Deans body was causing him to go numb.

"You," he got out.

"Yeah, me," Amber laughed. "I really should have stopped myself. I didn't think it would make the news."

It had been her, she had killed the five man, Bray had read about in the news. That is why it stopped once they had her. That is why she was different. She was worse than all of them.

"I couldn't have you leaving," Amber grabbed Dean by the chin. "Even if you heal you won't walk again. And I figured you would tell them, so," she forced his mouth open, running the bone across his tongue, "sorry, tongues are thick, I hope you don't bleed to death." She stopped reaching down tearing her nightgown, "ok," she pulled Deans tongue out tie a piece around, "and I can't have you talking. Trust me you will come out looking like a vitamin in all of this. We will both will." Dean couldn't scream and he couldn't fight, "and of course in case you wanted to try and write a note." She continued cutting. Dean finally passed out.

…

Amber moved Dean to where Bray lied. She pulled and tugged Bray to the small door she had found. It took several tried but she manage to squeeze him in. Not able to move or speak Amber could still feel his breath here and there. She took one last look and closed the door.

Dean was still unconscious. She place the brick back in the wall. Moving Dean closer to the mattress she chained herself back. And waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Amber gently ran her fingers through Dean's hair. He hadn't moved much, she could still feel him breathing. There was no noise from the closet she shoved Bray into. The basement door was open and a stream of light shown down the stairs.

Amber knew that Dean had figured her out, or thought he had. And with Bray feeling it was time to move on, Amber had no choice. She was sure not even Bray had figured out she had anything to do with the five murdered man. Which now made sense, because the time Amber was taking them home they were trying to bring forth the new world.

The first was honestly was not planned. He had come in the bar a few times. It was the normal flirting. He ended up going home with her. She knew why he had come home with her. She was fine with it, she didn't do it often. But he was cute and seemed nice enough.

After a few beers some heavy kissing they moved to her bed room. They undressed, "suck me," he whispered. Amber gave him a look. She hesitated giving into his request. "Come on," he forced her head father down on him. Amber choked fighting to make him let go. She succeeded.

"What the hell," she barked, "I am not some twenty dollar whore!"

"Oh for fuck sake," he yelled starting to jerk himself off. Amber watched horrified. She turned sitting herself on the edge of the bad. She found her clothed closing her eyes as she heard him finish.

"Hell if I wanted this bull shit I would have stayed at home with my girlfriend." Amber slowing sat up, she noticed the heavy snow globe on her night stand. Her mother bought it for her when she was five. It was her first trip back from rehab.

She reached for it not even hearing him behind her. "Bitches I swear," she heard him say as he stood looking for his pants. Amber jumped up moving in front of him. She held the snow globe in her hand.

"Fuck you," she slammed it into the side of his head. He yelled falling to his knees. Amber kicked him, slamming the snow globe into his head again.

The others Amber picked. They were man who cheated on their wife's, man who thought women were only good for one thing. No she didn't hear voices or have visions. She simply watched.

The cops had come and asked questions. Amber would play dumb. Acting shocked they had a wife. The cops always left believing it was the story of some guy going through a midlife crisis, or the girlfriend kicked them out.

She felt she was doing a service. Saving other woman from theses man, and the harm they do. Amber had grown up seeing what a broken heart can do. Her mother never fully recovered from the one her father caused. Amber believed that is what caused her death in the end. Not the drugs she turned to, to try and at first heal the pain, and in the end bury it.

She planned many times how she would kill Dean. She figured she would have to kill them all. That would just be to hard. And to be honest Amber liked Roman and Seth. It was good to see people who had faith in something.

No this plan would be better. It is not like any of them could go back to a normal live. Roman couldn't drive a delivery truck again. Seth couldn't walk back into the gym and start lifting. Amber looked down at Dean, his eye flickered. Maybe he could.

…..

Roman walked in the house, "Bray," he called walking to the basement door. Seth followed him, "Bray," Roman called again.

"Help," Amber's voice came up the stairs. Roman started down the steps feeling Seth behind him.

"What," Roman knelt down to where Dean laid.

"Bray," Amber choked. "He went nuts, and and." Roman looked around.

"Where is he,' Roman took Amber's face trying to get her to focus.

"He is gone," Amber cried.

"Dean," Seth shook him. "Roman he is hurt bad.

"Bray," Amber sobbed. Roman stood, he looked down at the blood cover floor.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He found Dean here," Amber started, "he started yelling, he grabbed Dean and just went crazy." Amber started crying again. "He had a knife and."

"Dean," Seth rolled Dean over. "I don't even know where he is hurt," Seth shook his head.

"Ok, ok," Roman stood, "unchain her," he called to Seth. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Amber answered. Seth ran upstairs, "I thought he was going to kill me. I tried to help Dean but," she broke down sobbing.

"It is going to be alright," Roman said. Seth stumbled down the stairs, his hands shook as he unlocked Amber's chair. "Seth, please me carrying Dean." Amber watched as they carried Dwan upstairs. "We need to get him upstairs."

They laid Dean on his bed. "Get me some warm water and clothes," Amber said. Seth did as told. Roman rubbed his head.

"I don't understand," Roman shook his head.

"Bray was screaming something about not being a believer." Amber looked up at Roman. Seth came back. "Here," Amber took them, "we need to get theses clothes off him," Amber started washing Dean's face. "We have to find something to set his legs. I think they are broken. Bray just kept kicking and stomping," Amber's filled with tears again, "Dean finally stopped screaming, it was dark and I couldn't see."

"Maybe we should just," Seth stood back.

"Seth," Amber wiped her face, she could tell he was scared.

"We can't do that," Roman grabbed Seth's shoulders.

"Seth," Amber moved closer to him, "we are going to help Dean."

"But he is really hurt," Seth choked.

"I know and we are going to help him. I know this is scary. But if we call for help, nothing good will happen. They won't understand. You remember what Bray said. This world will prosecute and judge." Seth looked too Roman.

"She is right," Roman nodded. "We have to do this."

…

Roman sent Seth away once they realized the full extent of his injuries. Amber had told her story again. Bray attacked Dean in front of her, and than was gone.

"I feared one day Bray would see through Dean," Roman cover Dean with a blanket. "I hope he makes it."

"He is strong but he is going to need us," Amber slipped her hand in his. "I wish I could have helped more."

"Guys," Seth voice called, "guys come here." Amber and Roman moved fast. Seth voice was frantic, "guys!"

"Seth, what is it," Roman called. Roman and Amber found Seth in the kitchen. He stood the a small wire cage.

"It's dead," Seth held the cage with a dead rabbit laying inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber could feel tears falling as she looked at the cage. "Are you sure," she whispered. She moved closer to Seth. He opened the cage, gently taking the rabbit out. He hung lifeless in his hands.

That is why Bray came down. He knew, he had to have checked. Amber put her hand to her mouth. "I knew it," Seth smiled.

"But why would Bray leave," Roman asked. Amber had to think fast.

"Maybe he didn't leave but went on."

"On to what," Seth asked.

"To what is after this. His work here was done," Amber hoped they would buy it. "He taught you and trusted you. And isn't this baby," Amber almost choked on the word, "going to lead us?"

"But he hurt Dean," Roman asked.

"Because I think he thought Dean was going to hurt me," Amber looked between the two man. "Roman you know how he was, if Dean saw that the rabbit died." Roman stood quite, Amber could see he was putting everything together. She was sure he would never figure out she had killed Bray and hurt Dean that bad.

"That has to be it," Seth said. "Bray said we bring the new world forward. That everything would change. This has to be the beginning." Amber didn't care that what Seth said made no sense. All that matter was they now believed her.

…..

Amber went up stairs took a shower and dressed in normal clothes. Roman and Seth made dinner. Amber checked in on Dean. He only moaned here and there. The bleeding had stopped. They had makeshift braces for his legs and wrapped his hands.

She looked room to room. She was going to have to find out things. She was sure Bray owned the house or rented it. He had to be getting money somehow. Bray had been preaching material things meant nothing. She was sure if any of them had money Bray had gotten it.

Amber walked to the bay window in Brays bedroom. She looked out, she hadn't seen the outside in over a month. The street outside looked like any other. The houses where close with small yards and narrow alleys in between. Anyone had flower beds and nicely decorated yards.

Amber watched kids riding bikes down the sidewalk, heard a dog bark. How could so much gone on in this house, and no one known? Maybe because to the outside they looked normal.

But nothing normal had gone in this house. And at some point, something was going to lead the cops there. Amber couldn't have that. It made her giggle and shake her head. How Bray believed he was the one with the knowledge. How he had a gift to see inside people.

There were times Amber feared she was evil. Or her bitterness had costumed her. But maybe Bray did see something, or she had another side. One that couldn't be controlled.

….

"Roman," Amber called, "do you know how Bray paid for anything?"

"He just did," Roman answered.

"Does he own this house," Amber asked.

"No," Roman answered, "he did tell me he rented it." Amber nodded.

"I think we should leave," Amber said. Roman didn't say anything. "I just think it would be better."

"But things are different," Roman said.

"Roman," Amber moved close to him, "we have to protect the baby," she took his hand laying it on her stomach. "Remember Bray said there will always be people who fight this." Roman looked down at her stomach. She knew he believed, for whatever reason. But she also knew that he had some sense left. "Roman the things that happened in this house. While we understand many won't." Roman sat up straight.

"Where can we go," Roman asked. He knew the world would not understand. And their judgement would be rash.

"I have some money," Amber said, "we just need to be careful."

…..

Roman helped Amber with the paperwork. They found out it was a month to month lease. Amber wasn't surprised. What did surprise her was Bray had a computer. With some work she found his bank accounts, with a few phone calls, some handy work on the computer and flat out lying they got the money from his account.

….

"This is it," Amber smiled. Roman and Seth looked over her shoulder. "Four bedrooms, three bath, and out of the way."

"It looks nice," Seth said. "Not a lot around it."

"That is what we want," Roman said.

"I am talking to the owner," Amber typed. "We should be able to leave by weeks end."

"Think Dean will be ok," Seth asked.

"We will have to be careful."

"What about the baby," Seth turned to Roman, "I mean, when it comes."

"That will all happen on its own," Roman gave Seth a smile.

Amber hadn't even had time to think about the fact she was pregnant. Maybe it was wrong. She would work that out. Right now she wanted out of this house. It had been a week since she came up. She was surprised the smell of death hadn't creeped up the stairs. "I am going to check on Dean," Amber announced.

"Ok," Roman nodded, "we will keep packing." Roman watched Amber. There was something different about. It must be the baby, she seemed wiser. This was all coming to her, like she could see ahead. He put his trust in her, she was the one. Bray had been right, they all had. Roman was sure even Dean, in his state could see it.

….

Amber stood at the end of the bed. It was the same bed she had laid on night after night. "I see you wake up," Amber walked to the side, Dean followed her with his eyes. "Hope the pain is not to bad," she sat down. Dean's eyes moved looking up at the ceiling. "So looks like I am the one." Dean wouldn't look at her. He had wished he never came to, he wished she would have just killed him. "I wonder who's it is," Amber whispered. "We are leaving at the end of the week." Amber moved pulling her legs up, "it is nice everyone gets a room. Lots of land, far away from everyone." She watched as Dean blinked. "I guess," she straddled herself over him, "it is a new world." Dean kept his eyes up. "We get to start over," he could feel her hand moving the covers away. "All the things Bray said," Dean went wide eyed as her hand brushed over him. "Just the four of us," her hand wrapped around him. She moved to her knees. "Roman and Seth are excited." He watched she moved the skirt she was wearing up. He couldn't moved couldn't yell, push her away. His body reacted to her touch. She lowered herself on him, "you should be happy," she smiled down at him. Her hips moved, her eyes closed as she moved faster. Her hands against her chest. His legs started to hurt, he had tried to move. He closed his eyes waiting for this to be over. For her to finish. But he already knew what she was capable of. And he knew the power you felt in this. She was letting him know he was powerless. He was hers to do what she wanted when she wanted. And his life was hers, she could end it at any time.

Amber finally stopped moving she tossed her head back. She caught her breathe, smiling down at Dean. "Rest up," she moved off him. She jumped off the bed, standing there for a minute. She wrapped a tear off of Deans check. His eyes still fixed on the ceiling, "I counted three hundred thirty eight," she looked at the popcorn ceiling. "What did you get," she asked, "oh, I almost forgot," she bent down kissing his cheek before leaving him.


	11. Chapter 11

Stamford Connecticut

Hunter sat behind his desk. All day he had tried to keep busy. But the clock had stopped. He was waiting on his friend Shawn. He reached across his desk taking a framed picture in his hand. He run his thumb over the image. His oldest daughter smiled back at him. She was ten in this picture. It was one of the few she smiled in.

He and her mother separated when she was only two. And Hunter knew she never forgive him. No matter how he tried. And try he did. He tried tough love, buying her love, pulling her close and letting her go.

"Sir," Hunter looked up plastering a smile on his face.

"Shawn," Hunter stood hugging his friend. "Have a seat." Shawn sat, "so what's the news."

"Well," Shawn made himself comfortable. "Looks like the same, she had a job, and is gone. She just never came back."

"Where does she go," Hunter shook his head.

"She uses different names, " Shawn hated bringing this to his friend.

For the last two years Hunter had been looking for his daughter. After her mother's death she left. What money she had from her mother she took and simply disappeared. "You think she is on drugs," Hunter asked.

"No," Shawn shook his head. "Not after her mother. You know," Shawn stopped.

Her mother had died from a drug overdose. It was not a surprise or even shock. That didn't make it hurt any less. She hadn't always been that way. Once Hunter and her separated, she was angry. Anger that grew into bitterness. And eat away at her.

Every time she want to rehab Hunter would take their daughter. And each time she became more angry and distant. As she got older she stopped letting him know her mother was gone.

Shawn knew Hunter still held guilt for all of this. Shawn knew that Hunter had started his relationship with his now wife before he ended his last. "You can't keep blaming yourself," Shawn shrugged. He didn't agree with all his friend choices, but he had paid for them.

"She never give Stephanie a chance. I mean she was two. I have never seen a two year old look at someone like that. And god knows what her mother said to her," Hunter rubbed his head. "I just wish I knew where she was," Hunter shook his head.

Many nights he laid awaking wondering where she was. Was she hurt, homeless, hungry or even alive? Where had it gone do wrong, and why couldn't he reach her?

She was to young for Hunter to explain what happened. How do you explain to a two year you fall in love with another woman. He couldn't even explain it to her mother. Yes, he could have done things different. It was it never something he planned. Once he met Stephanie things just happened. He realized he had more in common with her, they had the same dreams and views on life. He found himself finding reasons to talk to her, see her. Than he realized she felt the same.

He never met to hurt anyone, least of all his daughter. But he had, he knew her mother would never forgive him. He didn't know how she would never be able to move on. He had told her he was sorry, it wasn't anything she did. But it seems she never believed him. She spent the rest of her days flat out bad mouthing him to anyone who would listen. And if Hunter was honest he couldn't blame her.

"Hunter maybe you need to let this go. I'm not saying, if she comes back. But to be honest you are driving yourself crazy." Shawn hated to see his friend go through this.

"I just wish we could talk. I know I made mistakes. I just want her to know I love her," Hunter blinked.

"You have tried to show her," Shawn said, "but for the sake of your family and your own sanity. Let this go for awhile. If she want to be found she will."

"Easier said than done," Hunter smiled at his friend. Knowing he was right. It seemed that was all that was left to do. "Funny we named her Hope. Seems all I have done is hope she was healthy, happy, hoping she would forgive me, for whatever wrongs I had done."

….

Two years later

Dean sat looking over the huge yard, their house sat in the middle. There was trees on either side. It was nice here, a new beginning. No one knew them, and they were tucked away.

Roman and Seth worked around the house. Amber took care of him and the baby. It was a quiet simple life, no one would ever guess the evil and ugliness it took to get there.

"Ok," Amber voiced filled Dean's ears. He had stopped hating her, although it took awhile. Maybe it was after the baby was born. It made Amber softer. She did glow as a mom. And all of them played the role of dad. Dean had never loved anyone so much or so easy.

"Don't go off the porch," Amber sat her down. "Roman and Seth still taking those trees down?" Dean gave a nod. They both watched in silence as the baby waddled around the porch.

She came to Dean smiling, crawling on his lap as if she knew his hands couldn't lift her. She settled taking her little hands to his face. Pulling him in giving him a kiss, "da," she smiled. Dean only smiled back.

Amber sat and watched. It was as if she knew Dean limitation. She looked at Amber and laid her head on Dean's chest. Her strawberry blonde curls falling in her face.

Amber knew right away she was Dean's. No one said anything but it was clear. In their world she was all theirs. But Amber knew, and sometimes it scared her. She worried one day she would know she had put him in that wheelchair. That she was the reason he could never filly hold her, or call her name. And Amber wonder what price she would pay.

But if things went well, she would never know the ways of the world. She would only know theirs. The ugly things people said and did wouldn't touch her. She would know only love.

Amber named her after her mother. Her mother had no family, and Amber wanted to do something to remember her, "You sleepy baby," Amber asked. Dean lifted his arm and wrapped him around her. She rubbed her face against Dean's shirt. "Yeah I think it is nap time." Amber walked over lifting her off Dean's lap. She looked down at Dean.

"You know I had to," Amber said adjusting the baby on her hip. Sometimes guilt would hit her. If only she had knew Dean was capable of change. "But things are different now. And look what came from all of it," Amber wiped the babies hair from her face. "And what a life we can all give her. I wonder if this is what Bray talked about," Amber bit at her lower lip. "And you are different I can see it. I did bring a new beginning, I was the one." Amber smiled at Dean. "Alright miss Chyna Hope it is nap time." Amber kissed the top of Dean's head. "You know named her after my mom. She died a few years back. I just thought it was a way to remember her." Amber smiled at Chyna, "I think that is what we all want to be remembered, know that someone thinks of us."


End file.
